I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a receiver for wireless communication.
II. Background
Receivers are widely used in various wireless communication systems to condition (e.g., amplify, filter, and downconvert) a received radio frequency (RF) signal and provide baseband signals. Receivers are typically required to meet various linearity and noise requirements, which may be stringent for some wireless communication systems. A receiver may be designed with circuits that can meet the linearity and noise requirements. However, these circuits may increase the size and cost of the receiver and may also consume power, all of which are undesirable. A receiver that can minimize these shortcomings, to the extent possible, while providing good performance is highly desirable.